Host Club in Ikebukuro
by Dragon's and Tiger's
Summary: Raven and Annilise have been going to Raira as winter break is now over. But when they get back to school they find out something shocking, there going to a high class school known as Ouran, with scholarships and plenty of boys to come. What will Raven do when Annilise gives them a debt to the host club. Disclaimer: I do not own either shows, I only own the OC's Raven and Annilise.
1. Changing Schools

**So me and my little sister are working on this together, she gave me a lot of these idea's and I would really like to thank her. Here it is guys, hope you like it. Also the first chapter will be pretty long so have fun. Also there will be little bits of POV's for Annilise every once in a while, to just explain what is going on and what she's thinking about a little.  
**

**Raven's POV**

Me and Annilise where sitting at our apartment in Ikebukoro, it was only six in the morning and with Annilise being as tired as she was she leaned over on my shoulder almost falling back asleep.

I then got up and made us breakfast which made Annilise sit up and grunt, then made the usual eggs and bacon, I then finished that and grabbed out some plates as I placed our food on the dishes.

I then got Annilise some milk and me and a cup of coffee, as I walked to the living room placing the food and drinks on the coffee table.

We then finished eating and got dressed into our Raira Academy uniform which consist of a skirt and a long sleeve shirt, me and Annilise both hated the uniform, but Annilise's fit her better then mine due to my larger size.

Annilise skirt went to mid thigh where as mine went about half way to mid thigh and my shirt was some what tight which made it awful sense my breasts where the same size as Anri's.

Annilise was on the taller side of 5'4 and her hair was now dyed a dark orange, as it was flowy in the back and her bangs parted to the right, green eyes with bits of brown, and very colorful glasses.

I was on the shorter side of 5'4, blond hair that was to the back of my hair went to the bottom of my neck in layers, while the rest of my hair went from my eyebrows to mid ear, hair parted to the right also, silver blue eyes, and dark purple glasses.

I hated going to school, but it was ok because me and Annilise had the other three friends there.

Annilise was in the middle school part of the school making her a third year almost first year high school, me, Masaomi, Anri, and Mikado where all first year high schoolers almost second.

Me and her where sitting there wait for the others, seeing as how they stop by the apartment and walk to school with us, I then heard a knock on the door, as Annilise was off in her own little world.

I opened the door to see Masaomi's smiling face and Shizuo just standing there.

"Hello lovely ladies." Masaomi said.

"Hey." I said.

Annilise then looked over and stood up, stumbling a little then headed over to us.

"So first day of going back to school after fall break." I said.

"Yup, oh did you do your work over the weekend." Mikado said.

We are all out in the hall now walking to school, where as Shizuo was just walking me to school like he did everyday.

"Crap I forgot to do the work." Annilise said as she slumped her head down.

"Really Koko, what did you do all break then." Masaomi said, insisting on calling Annilise, Koko.

"Watch anime?" Annilise said with a somewhat question at the end.

We got to school, as Masaomi walked Annilise over to the middle school division part of the school.

Mikado and Anri went to class before me. I still had twenty minutes till the bell would ring and I looked around the school building, I wanted to see if any of the sakura trees where in bloom, sense it was January.

To my luck they where, this was my first time seeing actual sakura trees.

"There pretty hmm?" I heard a voice behind me.

"What are you doing here?" Shizuo gave a disgusted look.

I knew the person this voice belonged to, all to well, I just sighed.

"Really, great time for showing up. I thought you where gonna meet me at lunch at least." I said.

Shizuo and him hated each other, I tried my best to make sure they didn't see each other around me.

They always fought, while I was on school grounds I did my best not to get into fights, outside of school I wouldn't get in trouble. But other then that I tried my best to block out others, but being me that was almost impossible.

Dating Shizuo, having a "Secret Lover", and being the strongest female and also refereed to as "Female Shizuo", didn't help my situation at school either. We where into the second half of school and I've already gotten into at least five-six fights.

I wasn't the best at keeping my temper, but I was never expelled or suspended.

"Sorry Raven-kun. I just couldn't wait to see you." Izaya said, jumping up and down with excitement, and itching for a fight.

"Iza," I said in my cute sweet voice, "Could you meet me at lunch instead please." I gave him a smile.

He always fell for that, I figured out that calling him Iza helped, he loved the nickname I gave him, and he found it cute when I would use it.

"Alright for you my lovely." He said walking over to me.

He grabbed my chin and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm going to kill you!" Shizuo yelled.

"Shizuo." I whipped my head towards him, glaring deeply.

He shrunk back a little standing behind me, pissed, but knowing not to try anything.

This is what always happened, Shizuo would get pissed because I'm still friends with Izaya.

I didn't really like the flea but he never left me alone.

Another reason why people thought Izaya was my "Secret Lover", then I say "I don't like the stupid flea. He just wont leave me alone." and that's how I started being called "Female Shizuo" along with I acted like Shizuo.

There was time's when I would just mess with Shizuo and I got along with Izaya, it was rare, but it happened.

I didn't care though, I have always just been myself, and myself tends to have multiple personality's depending on who I'm with and what happens.

It was annoying to change personalities randomly, but I was usually just in my "Shizuo Mood" as people called it. Izaya left, leaving me and Shizuo, a second later the bell rang.

"Have to go, love you. Bye." I said, giving him a quick hug and kiss.

Only down side to trying to kiss him is me being so short, I am 5'4, where as Shizuo is 6'1. I hated being short, as he always had to lean down for me to even give him a kiss on the cheek.

I couldn't care less though right now, I had to hurry and get to class.

"Love you too, I'll pick you up after school." He said.

"Alright, laters." I said, running into the tall building.

I had to hurry so I wouldn't be late to class, as we only had five minutes to get to our classes and the halls got packed easily. I quickly slipped into the building, switching shoes in a hurry, ran up the stairs and into the crowded hall.

I quickly dodged each person with easy while slipping through people, then getting into my class.

I slipped into my class right before the last bell rang, everyone looked at me shuddering, I just then walked over to my seat.

Masaomi wasn't here yet, which always happened, sense he insisted on taking Annilise to her class, making him have to stay in for lunch every day about. Mikado and Anri where sitting in the back, as I reached my seat turning around to them.

Everyone was scared of me, besides the few people who thought they where better then me and my friends of course, but there was also one teacher who loved me.

She was the only exception for my good behavior, I was only a teachers pet for her, she was never scared or afraid of me, I was happy and content with her.

Just then as I was talking with Mikado and Anri, the teacher comes up to me.

"Hi Raven may I talk with you." She smiled at me.

She was 5'7, long black hair, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes Mrs. Hikano." I smiled following her.

We then walked out into the hall, right as Masaomi was about to walk into the class.

"Late again I see Masaomi. Well I'll let you off with a warning." Mrs. Hikano said.

"Thank you Sora." Masaomi said.

"Don't call me by my first name alright." She smiled.

"Yes Mrs. Hikano." He said, walking into the class room.

"Anyway Raven, I just got this in my box." She passed me a yellow package.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I recommended you to a well school. Your little sister as also gotten one if I'm correct." She said.

"Hmm?" I opened it.

"I sent them some of your work and things and they said they want you in the school. They actually gave you several scholarships, you and your sister will be starting tomorrow." She smiled.

"Oh I see, thank you very much." I said, giving a small smile.

I then walked into the class room losing the smile right away, the truth was I didn't like extra work I had no clue why they wanted me.

I then opened the envelope, seeing that my scholarships where for; cooking, drawing, music, and fashion design, giving me four scholarships.

The thing about the fashion design confused me, all I ever did was draw pictures of clothes, not to mention I would mostly only draw my clothing outfits that I like, but I just shrugged it off.

**Annilise's POV**

"Annilise may I talk to you." The teacher says.

"I didn't do it!" I yell.

Masaomi looks at me in confusion, "Well I got to go. Later Koko." Masaomi leaves.

"I-I wasn't going to yell at you." He says.

"Hmm? Oh good haha." I laugh.

"Anyway, I sent in some things and it turns out you and your sister are going to a high class school starting tomorrow." He passes me a orange packet.

"Hmm? How?" I asked.

"Well I know a good friend that works there and Raven's teacher insisted on sending stuff for her and you." He states.

"Ok? But I still don't see why where going there." I say.

"Well Raven has gotten four scholarships and you have two. There for you will be starting school there. Give that to your older sister during lunch break." He states.

"Alright?" I was still somewhat confused.

I then open it looking for what scholarships I could possibly have, it was math and track.

"I see..." I trailed off.

"Oh well, I'll show it to Raven later." I the threw the orange pack into my desk.


	2. A Hostess

**Raven's POV**

"Raven, common."

"Common, five more minutes please." I said.

"Get up Raven." He kissed me on the check, then got up.

"Huu fine." I sat up, looking around the room.

Me and Annilise where starting our first day at a new school, Ouran was the school's name.

I then stood up, dressing in the usual clothing, which consisted of dark blue pants, a black Naruto shirt, and random jewelery.

I then walked out into the living room, as Annilise was asleep in the big pile of cushions, while Shizuo tried to wake her, which only mad him angry.

"I've got it Shizuo. You have to go to work." I said.

"Alright." He kissed me.

"Bye." I waved, as he left the door.

"Alright Annilise, get up." I pulled off her blanket.

All I earned from that was a grunt and her curling into a ball.

"Common we have to go check out that new school." I say.

"Oh I almost forgot!" She said.

She then bolted up, running to the room, and being out and dressed as quick as she ran in.

"Alright, let's go." She said.

All she wore was a pokemon tee shirt, along with some pants, and her large black hoodie. I then grabbed a small bag putting in me and Annilise's packets for the school and my sketchbook with two pencils.

We where now at the school, looking up at the large building, then looking at each other.

"Pink?" Annilise said.

"It just had to be pink." I replied.

We then both looked back at the building, as we sighed, heading inside. We checked out all of our class rooms and said hello to our teachers, as all of our teachers told us we could just look around the school for the day.

We then finished, as it was just now lunch, so we had free time for the rest of the school, but we had to stay at the school still.

"Well lets find somewhere to do something." I stated.

"What about here?" Annilise asked as she had a door open.

I then walked over to the room, looking inside, it had a piano and a few instruments, it was an abandon music room.

"Well I can practice, while you go play on your phone." I said.

"Alright." She said, running over the couch sitting down.

I then grabbed out my mp3 player, as I turned it on, while walking to the small platform. I then put on a song called Wake me up when September ends, as I started singing out, knowing Annilise has heard me before and I didn't have to worry about anyone else.

I finished the song, opening my eyes, I then looked to see six boys standing there.

"Oh sorry, is this room taken?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so." Said a black haired boy with brown eyes.

"Alright, let's go." I said.

"If you want you and your...brother can stay. What is your preference." Said a blond boy with purple eyes.

"Preference on what?" I asked.

"On a host of course. Do you like the strong type? The lolita boy type? The little devil type? The cool type? Or the prince type?" He asked.

All of the guys posed at a certaint type, while he brushed his hand across my check.

I pulled his hand away, "I'm bored Raven." Annilise said.

"Here play with this." I said. I then grabbed out a blue bouncy ball, throwing it, as she then chased it.

"It's alright, we will leave." I said.

I then heard a crash, "Opps I did it again." It was Annilise.

"Crap." I said, looking behind me. I looked to see something broken on the floor.

"Good going, that was our best tea set." Said two boys with orang-ish hair and hazel eyes.

"I will pay you back. How much was it?" I asked.

"Twelve million yen." Said the boy with glasses.

"That much for a tea set!" Annilise yelled in the background.

"And judging by your clothes you can't pay that off." Said the twins.

"I wasn't expecting it to be that much." I stated.

"Well this is a school for the rich and famous." Said the blond king as it seems.

"I didn't even know that. All I know is we each got one of these." I said, passing them the orange packets, as glasses took them.

"I see, so your the two scholars. Also judging by your singing, your the art scholar, Raven." Said glasses.

"Yes." I said.

"That's an excellent idea." Said the king.

"Your little brother will become the dog for the club. Where as you will be our new hostess."

"I'm not going to be a hostess. I'm willing to be a 'Dog' as you said." I claimed.

"I'm afraid that we can not allow that." Said king.

Annilise then jumped on my back, as she wanted a piggy back ride, "Sit still Annilise please." I said.

"Annilise?" Said all of the boys.

"Ya her name is Annilise." I say.

"Her!?" They exclaimed even louder.

"Ya!" She yelled.

"Don't scream in my ear Annilise." I said.

"Your no fun." Annilise wines.

"Anyway, can't we just both be 'Dogs'?" I asked.

"Woof." Annilise says.

"Well we need one hostess and one errands...girl is enough." Said king.

"What, I thought I was a dog, woof." Annilise said.

"Dog in this situation means to run errands." I said.

"Aww no fun." She wined again.

"Go play on your phone." I said.

"Alright," She sighed.

"Hold this then." She then took off her black hoodie passing it to me.

"Anyway I guess if there's no other way, I will do it." I stated.

"Yay Rayray-chan is going to join us." Said the little boy with hazel hair and big brown eyes.

I just smiled.

"Annilise isn't good for much, I wouldn't even trust her to do errands." I said.

"Hey." She pouted.

"Anyway, I can pay it off, or try at least." I said.

"You can start right away. But first we need to do something about your clothes." The king said then clapped.

"Here." Said the twins, as they threw a dress at me.

"I'm not going to wear this." I stated.

It was a big yellow dress with white and a pink little bow.

"How about this?" Honey said, as he held up a light blue dress with dark blue ruffles on the bottom.

"That will work for today." I said, grabbing the dress.

"Show her to the dressing room Mori." King said.

"Follow me." Said the tallest guy.

I then got into the dressing room changing into the blue dress, then walking out.

"I look stupid in this." I grumbled.

"You look pretty Rayray-chan." Said the little boy.

"Just wait." Said Annilise as she then yanked off my glasses.

"Your eyes are so pretty." King said.

"Annilise give me my glasses." I said.

"Nope." She ran.

"Grr, I can't see anything, now give me my glasses." I said.

I didn't want to start a fight already in my new school, but Annilise didn't help. She just stuck her tongue out as she ran around the group in circles. I then stuck my hand out, as Annilise was about to run by me, I quickly grabbed her and pulled her over to my face.

"Give. Me. The. Glasses. Now!" I said angerly.

"Fine jerk." She gave me the glasses, as I slipped them back on.

"But you look better without your glasses." Stated the twins, as they tried to take my glasses.

"Touch them and you loss your hands." I stated.

They then shrunk back.

"Sorry for my poor behavior. Anyway, what are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Hikaru-" Said one twin.

"And I'm Kaoru." Said the other.

"And where the Hitachiin brothers." They said together.

"I'm Honey and this is Takashi." Stated the little blond boy pointing to himself and the tallest boy.

"I'm Kyoya." Said glasses.

"And I am the king Tamaki." Stated the king.

"I'm Raven Akahana and this is my little sister Annilise Akahana." I stated.

"Raven Akahana as in the strongest female in Ikebukuro?" Asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, I guess." I stated.

"As in the one dating Shizuo Heiwajima strongest man in Ikebukuro?" Said Kaoru.

"It doesn't matter. Yes I am dating Shizuo Heiwajima. Yes I'm refereed to as the strongest female, but it doesn't matter." I state.

"Really, that's cool." Honey said.

Not just Honey was intrigue by that, all of the hosts where except Kyoya and Annilise.

"Anyway are we done talking?" I asked.

The king nodded at me, "Alright good." I said.

I then went sitting over at the couch, pulling out my sketch book and pencils.

"Hey Rayray-chan." Said Honey.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Wanna share some cake?" He asked.

"Your not scared of me after hearing that?" I asked.

"No, why would I. You seem nice." He said, sitting on Mori's, as king called him, shoulders.

"Well that's good." I smiled.

"So you want some?" Honey asked.

"I would love that." I smiled at him.

For the rest of the day me, Honey, and Mori all talked and laughed, as I got to know them better and I they, soon enough all the others joined us to. I actually had a nice time for once at school.

I couldn't wait to see what was in store for me tomorrow.


	3. First day as a Hostess

**Raven's POV**

Me and Annilise where now back in the club, as we had to go back to the apartment to get the laptop, so Annilise was entertained and wouldn't bug me while I 'worked'.

I sat on the couch, playing on my phone, as everyone else sat down.

Tamaki was talking as I was ignoring him, texting Masaomi while he was also with Anri and Mikado, and the van group, along with Shizuo and Izaya who where almost always texting me when they had the chance.

I giggled, as Masaomi sent me a funny picture with him, Mikado, and Anri, I wanted to see them again. I know it's only been one day, but we would hangout everyday.

"Raven, would you put the phone away!" Tamaki yelled.

"Fine, fine." I said, putting it back in my bag.

"Thank you anyway, host club is opening, lets go." Tamaki said.

We then all walked over to the couch in front of the door, as we just stood or sat where ever, while Annilise sat in the corner of the room playing on the laptop.

I had no clue what to really do though, as I was moved to sit on the couch, it was my first time at this, so I was really lost, it didn't help that I didn't listen to Tamaki either.

The door opens, it's two girls and three boys, "Welcome." Everyone said, but me.

I was still trying to get used to all of this, but I figured I would catch on soon enough, I already had my first customer to, I had no idea how though.

"You need one hundred-fifty people to request you and your debt will be gone. Also I put up some posters with your picture stating there was a hostess." Kyoya said.

"Well thanks for telling me." I said, somewhat mad that he took a picture of me.

"Hello." I smiled.

"Oh, uh, hello." They boy said nervous, while his friends laughed.

He was about 5'11, light brown hair, and green eyes.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

He looks over to his friends.

"Oh I didn't even notice you boys where there." I giggled.

They both turned pink and looked down, I didn't like how they laughed at there friend, so I figured give them a little taste of there own medicine, as it was there friends turn to laugh at them.

"Anyway-" I was cut off.

"Raven~" Annilise whined.

"What?" I glared at her sternly.

"Can I download a game on the laptop?" She asked.

"Fine." I said, turning back around.

"Yay." She said, running back over to the laptop.

"Sorry about that. Anyway what would you like to talk about?" I asked.

"Well the truth is we just brought our friend to talk to you." Said one of the boys 5'7, black hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

"The truth is he can't really talk to girls, well none of us can, but he can't even look at a girl for a minute." Stated the other boy 6'0, blond hair, and hazel eyes.

"I see. Well all I can do offer advise. I guess..." I drifted off.

"The truth is I'm not very good talking to people in general." I nervously laughed.

They all looked at me.

"Well let's start off with each others names. I'm Raven Akahana." I said.

They all looked tense for a minute, then looked at each other, I could tell it was my name.

They probably knew who I was also.

"I'm Yoku." The raven said.

"I'm Kyoku." Said the tallest one.

"I'm Anako." Stated the brown hair boy.

"Well it's nice to meet you all." I said smiling.

We just talked for a while, as we had fun, I also learned that Yoku and Kyoku where twins.

I got them to talk and feel comfortable with me on the most part, then before they left they said they would request me again. I smiled, waving goodbye as they all left happy, waving back.

I plopped down on the couch.

"First three customers down." I sighed.

It was going to be a debt to pay, but I was happy to help people.

In Raira people where scared of me, it was true, but when someone was sad or down, even by them selves I talked to them.

I did my best to help people, I loved making people happy, it was a way to cheer me up to, that was a way I somewhat made friends.

"Raven." Honey said, as he jumped on the couch next to me.

"Yes Honey." I giggled.

"Will you sing again? Please oh pretty please?" He asked.

I couldn't deny that face, it was so cute, and he was just so nice.

"Mitsukuni, don't pressure her." Mori said.

"But Takashi, you said you would love to here her sing again. Right? I wanna here her again also." He said, while Mori had a light blush.

"I don't mind singing, if it makes people happy, but I don't like singing in front of people. I get nervous." I blushed.

"Oh please." Honey begged.

"Ya common, it won't kill you." Said the twins.

"I'll take off a thousand yen if you do." Kyoya said.

"Alright, I guess I will." I said.

I then put on Wait for me, as I started singing along with the song, everyone gathered around me, as I closed my eyes steadying my breath.

I finished the song opening my eyes and taking out my headphone, rapping back u my mp3 player. Everyone then clapped and told me I sounded good, as people started getting out of the room, with the club being over.

Annilise decided to move to the couch now, playing a game, I looked over to see slenderman.

I just laughed.

"What's that?" Tamaki asked.

"A Slender Man game." I replied.

"Slender Man?" He questioned.

"Wanna play?" Annilise looked at me laughing.

"Alright?" He looked at the game.

Annilise passed him the laptop explaining to Tamaki the rules.

"Slender Man's coming, go left." Annilise said.

"Now go right." I said, as I've played the game once.

"Pick up the note." Annilise said.

It started to get Staticy, as Slender Man then quickly appeared on the screen.

Tamaki screamed, running away from the laptop and into the corner.

"Umm." I laughed.

"He does this a lot." Honey laughed.

I just giggled, as Annilise laughed decently hard.

"What game are you playing Liser-chan." Honey asked.

"I prefer Koko. And a Slender Man game." Annilise replied.

"Alright Koko-chan. I've heard of it, never played it." Honey replied.

"You want to-" I cut Annilise off.

"Annilise don't." I said.

"No fun." Annilise pouted.

I still had to stay for a little bit longer, sense I was waiting for either Shizuo, Izaya, the van guys, or Mikado, Anri, and Masaomi. I decided to have a get together at my apartment later too, to celebrate my new school and to invite my new friends.

"Hey later do you guys wanna come over and hangout?" I asked as all of us where gathered.

"I wonder what a commoners house looks like?" Hikaru said.

"Well I'm having a party at my house with my 'commoner' friends and I figured I would invite you guys." I stated.

"Can we go Takashi?" Honey asked excitedly.

"If that's alright with Raven." Mori said.

"So can we?" He asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Yay!" Honey exclaimed.

"Well I guess we have a party to go to." Kyoya says.

All of the hosts where going to be there too now. I thought I should warn them about pissing people off or being snobby.

I figured I had nothing to worry about though, shrugging it off.


	4. Games and a Party

**Raven's POV**

Me and Annilise where still at school as we waited, I didn't know who we where waiting for, sense Izaya, Shizuo, the van group, my high school buds, and Shinra and Celty where all texting each other.

Someone was going to either A. walk with me and Annilise, or B. drive us home.

The party started in about two hours, as someone would pick us up and the others would help with setting up the party.

For now it was all of us waiting in the host club, as we just talked and sat there bored. I felt a little snack and wanted some sweets as I pulled out my strawberry pocky.

I slowly started eating it, as I was drawing, well more like boredly doodling, as I didn't want to listen to Tamaki's stupid lecture. I had no clue what he was talking about, as I still nodded and replied, but still had no clue.

I looked up, looking around the room as I had no clue what to draw anymore, and was bored with doodling, still eating pocky.

I sat there, spinning a pencil in one hand, and propping my head up with another hand, I looked around the room, chewing the pocky.

"Hey what you got there?" Hikaru asked.

"Pocky." I said bored, while munching on the pocky stick.

The twins then smiled at each other, I knew that they where up to no good.

"Wanna play the pocky game?" Kaoru asked.

I've heard about the pocky game from my little sister, not to mention when I'm eating pocky and Izaya is around he always asks me if I want to play.

"I guess one game would be fine." I said, still bored.

I finished my pocky stick, grabbing another one, as I placed it in my mouth and Hikaru got on the other side.

"Three, two, one, go." Kaoru said.

I then started, getting to the middle within a few seconds, making me the winner.

"Alright, my turn." Kaoru said.

I then grabbed another one, as we started the game, and again within a few seconds I won.

"Alright, well I'm done with the game." I stated.

"Awe, no fun." Kaoru said.

"At least play a game with Mori. I'm sure he would love to play a game." Hikaru said.

Mori then whipped his head toward us, a light pink crossing his cheeks.

"Don't force him to play." I stated, twirling the pencil again.

"You should play a game Takashi." Honey pulled his sleeve.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said.

"Oh please. It will be fun." Honey stated.

A bright pink was across his cheeks now, as he turned his head around getting up, as he walked over to us.

"Just one game alright." Mori said.

"Ok." Honey smiled.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I stated.

"It's alright." He said.

I sighed grabbing another pocky, as I stuck it in my mouth, as Mori grabbed the other side.

"Go!" Honey said, giggling.

I started, as Mori did to, I then reached the middle the same time Mori did, but our lips only grazed each other before I was lifted into the air. I keep down my dress, looking up.

"What?" I asked.

"Hmm." He looked at Mori.

He then placed me back on the floor.

"Let's go." He said, mad about something.

He then walked over grabbing my stuff and putting it in my bag, as he swung it over his shoulder, looking at Annilise.

She had her headphones in and was on the laptop, I walked over to her tapping her shoulder. She looked at me then behind me, getting up, as she took out her headphones and I put up the laptop.

"Kyoya, I'm leaving." I stated.

"That's perfectly fine, see you at the party." He stated.

"See you guys." I waved.

"Bye Rayray-chan, Koko-chan." Honey said.

"Bye." Mori said, looking at me.

He put his arm around me.

"Bye." Said the twins.

We then left the room.

"What's wrong?" I asked, knowing he was still pissed.

"What where you doing?" He asked.

"Playing a game." I stated.

"It didn't look like a game. It looked like you where going to kiss him!" He yelled.

"Shizuo!" I yelled.

He looked at me, pissed, then relaxed a little.

"It was a game, alright, so don't worry." I said, giving him a kiss.

"Ewwww." Annilise yelled behind us.

I just giggled, "Well let's go." I said, as I pulled Shizuo's arm.

We got back to the apartment, as it was already decorated, but was empty for a party, it was missing food and drinks.

"There next door at Celty's helping her make food and playing video games." Shizuo stated.

"Video game!" Annilise yelled.

"Go play games." I stated.

"Yay!" She yelled even louder if possible, running out the door.

I walked into my room, changing out of my blue ruffle dress into my clothes from earlier. I then went out to the living room, as Shizuo was sitting on the couch, I plopped down next to him.

"I'm so tired." I stated, burring my face into his chest.

He kissed the top of my forehead, I then lied the side of my head to his heart, pulling the phone out of my pocket, the party started in half an hour.

"Hey." Shizuo said.

"Hmm?" I looked up at him.

He kissed me gently, sweeping my cheek, keeping his hand there. I then felt a poke on my side, as I jumped, I wasn't ticklish, but there was one spot I was.

"Don't do that." I said.

He giggled, as he started tickling me.

"Stop." I laughed.

He tickled me even more, as I rolled on my back laughing, he then leaned over tickling me.

"S-Stop..I...can't...breath." I laughed even harder.

I then heard something slam open, I was then lifted into the air for the second time today. I catched my breath, looking behind me, it was Mori this time. Shizuo looked up, glaring at him.

"Umm, can you put me down?" I asked.

"Sorry." Mori said, placing me down on the floor.

I looked behind him seeing the other host as well.

"What are you guys doing here, the party doesn't start for another twenty minutes." I stated.

"We figured it would be best to show up a little early." Kyoya stated.

"Oh, well go ahead and sit down." I stated.

They all sat down, as I still stood, I looked seeing Mori and Shizuo glare at each other, I had no clue what they where doing, they where guys.

"I'm gonna get the others be back in a second." I stated.

I then headed over to Celty's and Shinra's, as I just entered the apartment, as I was basically like there kid, there for they didn't mind.

"Hey guys." I said entering the living room.

"Hey." They said.

It was the van group minus Erica, Annilise, Masaomi, Mikado, and Izaya. I then walked into the kitchen, as it looked like Celty, Shinra, Anri, and Erica where finishing the food.

'Finished.' Cetly typed.

"Alright, guys come help!" I yelled.

"Coming." Masaomi said.

Just then all of them gathered in the kitchen each taking a plate or taking a pack of drinks. We then all headed over to my apartment, as I opened the door, everyone walked in placing it all on the counters.

While that was happening a few more people showed up, apparently hearing about the party, Kasuka, along with Mairu and Kururi, and Simon.

The two pairs of twins talked the whole time, as everyone looked at them in confusion at time, Shizuo and Izaya fought, along with Shizuo and Mori glaring each other down sometimes. I hung out with everyone there for wither it was a few minutes to half an hour.

I was confused as why Kasuka was here though, the twins where one thing, but he had a lot of work.

"I had time off, so I figured I would come by." He stated, smiling a bit.

I just nodded, happy that him and everyone else could make it. The rest of my party went well, as tomorrow some of us had school and others had work still the party was over by eight.


	5. Kendo Club and Princesses

**Raven's POV**

It was the next morning, as my alarm clock started going of, I got up, glaring at the beeping, as I slammed my hand down on the off button. I looked over at Shizuo, who stretched yawning, then looked up at me.

"I think I'm going to skip today." I said, not wanting to go to hosting afterwards.

I then grabbed my blanket, as I plopped back down on the bed, lifting the blanket over my head. The blanket was soon lifted away from my face, as I glared up at him.

"No you need to go to school." Shizuo stated, but sounded as he dreaded it.

"Grrrrr." I grunted.

I then sighed, getting up and shuffling across the room, as I then turned on the light.

"Fine." I said, walking back over to the bed.

"At least let me lie down for five more minutes." I said, as my face was now in the blankets.

"Does that blanket taste good, cause I can't hear you talk." Shizuo smirked.

"Oh shut it." I then grabbed my pillow, hitting him in the head.

"Common, if you don't I'll go put you in the shower like last time." He stated.

"No, alright you win I'm getting up." Remembering the ice cold water that dripped from head to toe, while my wet clothes felt like several pounds.

I then sit up on the bed grabbing my glasses off of the stand. I then looked through my clothes and jewelry as the vice principle stated that sense I was in fashion design I could chose the clothes me and Annilise wear, as long as there's a skirt or dress.

"Why can't I just wear my jeans." I complained as it was chilly out.

That wasn't the problem it's self though, as I liked the colder weither, the problem was me in a dress, I didn't like it.

"Just wear the dark blue dress. That should be good enough." Shizuo stated, getting dressed.

"Alright. Now for shoes." I stated.

"The black boots." Shizuo said.

"Your just stating the clothes I wore for our first date." I stated.

"At least I remember our first date. Most guys would have forgotten by now. Implus it looks good on you." Shizuo stated.

"Fine you win." That was the second time this morning.

I then slipped on the dress, then grabbing my boots, then whatever jewelry.

"Annilise here." I threw her clothes at her.

"It's a skirt! Get it away from meeeeee!" She screamed.

"Chill, it's rainbow." I stated.

"Nooooooooo!" She screamed.

"Just shut up and get dressed." I stated, putting on my earrings.

"Fine." She grumpily got up, stomping her feet, as she went to the bathroom.

She then walked out in rainbow tights, a black skirt with rainbow coloring at the end, a rainbow beanie, a gray shirt with rainbow writing that said 'Only replay', white shoes with rainbows, and a rainbow rose hair clip, along with her bright yellow pickachu hoddie.

"You look cute." I stated, hugging her.

"Get off me." She said grumpily.

"Fine." I stated.

I looked making sure I had everything for my outfit, I was wearing my dark blue dress, my black knee boots, my dangily heart earrings with roses on the bottom, blue rose studs above those, a black dragon choker, my blue Deidara Akatsuki ring, my dragon braclet, but something was missing.

"Oh my hoodie and beanie." I stated, going back into my room.

I then pulled out my black beanie with bunny ears and a white skull, along with red hearts in the ears of the beanie. I then walked out grabbing my gray hoodie, rolling the sleeves up to my elbows.

"Alright, done." I stated.

"Alright, lets go." Shizuo said, as all three of us headed out, Shizuo locking the door, as he had his own key.

We then arrived at school as there was still a few hours still school actually started, but me and Annilise had club.

"I don't have to go for another hour." Shizuo stated.

"Well I have club, but you could probably sit in." I stated.

"Hmm, alright." We then all walked inside and upstairs to the host club, as I opened the door.

"Where have you been your twenty minutes late." Tamaki protested.

"No I'm not I'm on time." I stated, looking at my phone.

"That's not the point the point is-" He stopped turning around to see me, Annilise, and Shizuo.

He just ignored me and Shizuo, looking at Annilise.

"Oh your so cute." He stated, hugging the crap outta her.

"Don't call me cute." Annilise pouted.

"Oh you look even cuter." Tamaki squealed.

"Shut up. Your getting on my nerves." I stated.

"I guess I'll just go in my corner and grow my mushrooms." Tamaki stated, walking over to his corner depressed.

"Will you knock it the fuck off." I yelled.

Everyone stairs at me, thankfully it was just the host club in the room at the time, otherwise it would have been worse.

"Mommy our daughter is using fowl language." Tamaki whined.

"Mommy?" I questioned.

"That would be me." Kyoya stated, writing in his book.

"Really? Tamaki shut up." I said, glaring at him.

"Why are you so mean to daddy?" He whined.

"Daddy? What the hell, get off me." I grinned my teeth as he hugged me.

"Why?" He cried.

"Get off me now." I stated.

He didn't budge, I then grabbed the collar of his shirt, making him stand.

"Don't ever do that again." I stated.

He then went over to his corner which was better then him being annoying and bugging me, as he mummbled to himself.

"Raven, would you mind going and getting Honey and Mori and the Kendo club." Kyoya stated, still writing in his black book.

"It's the Death Note book Raven!" Annilise yelled.

"Shut up Annilise," I then looked over at Kyoya again.

"Ya. Hey Hikaru, Kaoru show me where the room is?" I asked.

"Sure." They said, as me and Shizuo followed them out.

We the entered the Kendo room doors, as I looked around, seeing Mori fight someone in the back of the room, I started walking.

"Hey isn't that the new hostess?" Questioned a boy.

"She's kinda cute." Stated another boy.

Shizuo held my hand.

"Wait isn't that Shizuo Heiwajima?" Whispered a boy.

"If that's Shizuo, then that must be Raven Akahana." Stated someone from across the room.

I just sighed.

"Hello there Raven Akahana." Stated a boy.

He was Shizuo's height with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hello." I said.

"I've been aware of you fighting strengths and I was wondering if you would join my Kendo club." Said the boy.

"No thank you." I said.

"Will you at least be a teacher for us?" He asked.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't. I don't know any Kendo. I also just came here to get Honey and Mori." I stated.

"Will you fight once for us then. It would be an honor." He bowed.

I knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Alright." I sighed.

"You will be fighting Mori sense he is our best fighter. Mori!" He yelled.

"Raven." He said.

"Hey." I said.

"Ready, go!" The manager yelled.

Mori swung fast, but with now power, as I knew he didn't want to hurt me. I then quickly grabbed his arm, pinning him on the mat, as I held his arm between his shoulder-blades.

I then got up, letting him go.

"Alright is that all, cause we need to go." I stated, as Mori went to go change to his clothes.

Everyone started at me in amazement, the thing was I was week, it's just with all of the things that when I'm angry I can be strong, as all of the frustration from today came out at that moment.

"Yes, thank you." The manager smiled.

It seemed he was the only one that wasn't surprised by my strength. I stood outside of the Kendo club doors, with Honey on my back as he was tired and fell asleep, and Shizuo.

We where now all back at the club, as I placed Honey on the couch.

"What took you so long?" The twins asked.

"Sorry, I was asked to do a fight." I stated.

"Who did you go against?" Kyoya asked.

"Me." Mori said.

"Oh really, who won?" He said, still writing in his black book.

"Raven." Mori replied.

"I see, well get dressed your costumes are over there." He pointed to the costumes.

I got dressed, as I was in a long silk blue dress, with a matching princess crown, and heels, as I then walked out of the dressing room, seeing Mori dressed as a dragon, and Honey was a night.

Tamaki was dressed as the prince, Kyoya was dressed as the royal kings right hand man, Annilise was dressed as a court jester, and the twins where guards.

"I have to go, bye." Shizuo said.

"Bye, see you later." I kissed him.

"Alright, doors are opening." Tamaki said.

The same three customers that where here yesterday came again to day, as I also got a few more people. I was with the manager of the Kendo club, as he decided to stop by and request me.

"So there's no way to talk you into the club?" He questioned.

"No I'm sorry. The only reason I'm here is cause of my little sister." I stated.

"I see." Just then I heard a thwack sound and Annilise ran over to me, hiding behind me.

I was confused but just ignored it.

"I'm sorry Ayanokoji, but you must leave now." Tamaki said.

"Are you really standing up for the stupid commoners?" She yelled.

"Yes, now please leave." Tamaki stated.

She then ran out of the room.

"Due to Annilise's actions and making us loss one of our best costumers we must raise your debt. You now need two-hundred costumers, minus the ones you've had, you still have a hundred-seventy-five." Kyoya stated.

"What did she even do." I stated.

The club was now over making it just the club once again.

"I smacked that red headed bitch." She stated, shrugging.

"Annilise watch your mouth." I stated.

"Oh whatever, she deserved it. She was talking bad about me and you." She said.

"I don't care about you hitting her, just don't cuss." I stated.

"Fine." She said.

"Oh my lovely ladies." Said a familiar voice.

"Hi Raven." She the shy girl.

"Hey guys." Said the raven haired boy.

"Hey Anri, Mikado. Do you always have to say that Masaomi." I waved to them.

"Yay, Masaomi!" Annilise yelled hopping in his arms.

"Well, me and Annilise are leaving. See you tomorrow." I said, leaving the room.

**I know that the OC Annilise seems really annoying, and she is. She is based off of my own little sister, as the character Raven is based off of me. Anyway Annilise is supposed to be hyper and annoying. As for Raven, she's just how ever I feel and what I think, so ya I guess that's all. Can't wait to see you all next chapter.**


	6. Fights

**Raven's POV**

I was leaving for the day, well more like for lunch, as Masaomi, Mikado, and Anri came to pick us up for lunch sense they didn't have school. We then walk out of the pink building to see a van, one that I knew all too well.

"Hey guys!" I shouted to them as they where across the yard.

"Hey Raven!" Erica yelled.

"Let's go I'm hugry!" Walker said.

I just laughed, as me, Masaomi, Mikado, Anri, and Annilise ran to the van.

"So where we going?" I asked.

"Guess." Said Masaomi.

"Hmm, no clue." I stated.

The van was a little cramped, but I didn't mind, as I was just happy to see my friends.

"Have you read the new manga for-" Just then there was a sudden stop cutting of Erica.

I then flew forward, hitting my head on the back of Kyohei's chair.

"Ow, what was that for!?" I yelled, rubbing my head and neck.

"Look for yourself." Kyohei said, pointing to the window.

I then look over seeing Shizuo with a pole chasing Izaya.

"God there going to destroy the city." I stated.

Every time they fought they would destroy a few stores and a few streets, making me late for school the next day with the construction, but that wasn't the point. I hated them fighting, that is the point.

"Give me a second alright. And don't leave me!" I yelled, as I took of my boots and was already down the street.

I then soon ran to the street where they went back and forth with hits and dodging.

"Hey guys!" I yelled.

They both turned around looking at me, as Izaya started to run toward me.

"Raven-kun, it's so nice to see you." Izaya said.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as he picked me up hugging me.

"I was just taking a walk when Shizuo attacked me." He smirked.

"I know you way to well to know that's true." I laughed.

"Alright you got me." He said, placing me back down on the floor.

"Raven." Shizuo growled at my familiarity with Izaya.

"Hey Shizuo, you guys wanna join us for lunch?" I asked, as I hugged him.

"Fine." He said, placing the pole on his shoulder.

"Alright, lets go." I stated, as I started running back to the van.

Izaya then ran, catching up to me, I then heard a thud and running, as Shizuo was soon running along the other side of me.

We then all entered the van, as we started taking off, then due to the small room Annilise had to sit on Masaomi's lap, which she didn't seem to mind as she almost fell asleep, and I sat on Shizuo's lap.

"Well it looks like the only people missing are Shinra and Cetly." I said, leaning back.

I then heard a neigh behind the van, knowing that they where coming to. This was our usual group, me, Annilise, Cetly, Shinra, the fighting boys, the van group, and my high school buds, along with Simon on occasion.

We then stopped finally, "Ya food~" Walker stated.

Simon the served us and took off for lunch to hangout with us, I knew that this had to be set up as most of the time someone was busy, there for we only got together on special occasions.

"So who set this up?" I asked, as I ate the sushi.

"I did. I figured it would be nice for just our group to hangout sense it's been awhile." Shinra stated.

"Ya yesterday was crazy." I laughed, remembering everything that happened.

We then all ate lunch, as I then got a text.

'Raven, class is going to start in an hour. Don't be late.-Hikaru & Kaoru-' I was finished with lunch anyway replying back.

'Be there soon.' I then put away my phone, as me, Annilise, Shizuo, Izaya, Masaomi, Mikado, and Anri walked us back to school.

We then entered the school as we still had about half an hour left till class would start, so I figured I would go back to the club for a bit.

"Hey guys." I entered the door.

"Rayray-chan, I saved you some cake." Honey said, as he jumped on me, hugging me.

"Really, sweet. Thanks." I stated, hugging him.

"Umm, hello?" Said a little girl, as we all looked at the door.

She was small, smaller than honey, with blond hair, and large blue eyes.

"Oh hello." I said, walking up to her, as Shizuo and the others just stood there.

"Are you lost?" I asked.

"Umm, no. I don't think so I'm looking for Umehito." She stated.

"Umehito?" I questioned.

"That would be me." Says a boy.

I look to see him in a black cloak, with blue eyes, and blond hair, with a little puppet on his hand.

"Umehito." She hugged him.

"Hello Kirimi." He hugged her.

"What's this room?" Annilise asks walking into the dark room behind the boy.

"Annilise don't go in there, it's creepy." Masaomi said, but it was to late.

"Um, haha well I'm outta here. Bye." Masaomi left, dragging Anri and Mikado along.

"Interesting." Izaya said, also walking into the dark room.

I just sighed, "I'll get them." I stated, walking into the dark room also, as Shizuo followed.

"Wow this is cool." I heard Annilise say.

I couldn't see a damn thing though, I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face.

I then grabbed my phone, turning on my flashlight app, I then saw Annilise and Izaya.

"I'll get him, you go get her." I stated, as I didn't want Izaya and Shizuo destroying Umehito's club.

The thing is though, I couldn't find Izaya after that.

I then walk out of the club, as Annilise just whined not wanting to go back into the frilly pink room. We then got in the room, as Annilise sat on the couch whining.

By the time I got back into the room, Umehito and Kirimi left, as I just closed his club doors, sitting down on the couch next to Annilise.

"That was Nekozawa." Kyoya said.

"Alright." I smiled.

"You weren't creeped out by him?" The twins asked.

"No he seemed normal enough." I shrugged my shoulders.

By that time the bell rang, as I just groaned not wanting to go to class.

"I'll see you later Shizuo." I kissed him.

"Let's go Raven." Mori said, grabbing my hand.

Me, Mori, Honey, and the twins all had the same class next, as it was a mixed class.

"Hey." Shizuo growled.

Mori then turned around, glaring at him.

"Will you stop pulling my girlfriend around." He put his hands in his pockets walking over to us.

"Mori, where going to be late for class." Honey stated, as he was on Mori's back.

"We have class." Mori said.

"That doesn't mean you need to drag her around." He stated, pulling me over to him.

"Stop it, both of you. Quit acting stupid and petty. It's been this way ever sense the twins made us play the stupid pocky game." I yelled, pulling Shizuo's arm off me.

"Raven." Mori says.

"I don't know what's with you two. Shizuo I can take care of my self quit treating me like a child. And Mori same goes for you, also if you have a deal with me dating Shizuo that's your problem." I yelled.

"That's not the problem. The problem is I like you." Mori states with a slight blush.

"Well I can't chose either of you two at the moment. Your both acting childish and selfish. Common Honey." I then walked over as Honey hopped on my back as we headed to class.

"What's going on?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't wanna get into it. Let's just go to class." I stated, as the twins where out side of the doors waiting.

"If you say so." Hikaru shrugged, as we all walked to class.


	7. More Fights and New Girls

**Last chapter, enjoy, it's really long also, so ya haha. I will shortly be starting my after story combining all six of my stories. Also I was half asleep writing this, so it's not the best.  
**

**Raven's POV**

I headed off to my class, with the annoying twins and Honey sleeping on my back, as we only have a few more minutes to get to class, we entered out room.

"Honey, time to get up." I said.

"Hmm, alright." He said, as I went over to our seats he slid of my back, and onto his chair.

Honey sat in front of me, Hikaru sat to the right of me, Kaoru sat to the left, and Mori sat behind me. A minute before the bell rang Mori came in sitting at his desk, I wanted to talk to him, as he made me happy and feel relaxed, but not at the moment, he was one of the reasons for me being pissed off.

'Even then, was what he said true?' I thought, remembering what he said.

_'That's not the problem. The problem is I like you.' _I couldn't help but let that sentence repeat through my head.

Before I even knew it the class was over, as I was off in a distant land, well more like my brain. When ever I was troubled or questioning something it repeated through my head several times, as I would listen to everything in the class and the lesson, but I got none of it, even though I wrote down everything.

I didn't care though at the moment, I then packed up my things getting ready to leave sense I had a free period.

"Raven, would you mind if I talked to you for a minute?" Mori asked.

"Huu, I don't know right now Mori. Just give me a little time to think." I walked passed him.

I then walk outside, breathing in the nice cold air, I closed my eyes for a minute, breathing.

Annilise still had class, so I figured I would go to the apartment, but I was to lazy to take the hour walk, so I walked around in the winter cold.

I looked around a little town as it wasn't far from school, as I looked at all the pretty dark blue-ish purple roses, I kept walking, not wanting to stop. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to stop all of this, but I couldn't, I didn't want to stop walking, but I did.

I wanted to break down and cry right now, as I felt alone and confused, but I couldn't do it, not now. I walk over to a park, sitting under neath a tree, one I knew from this past Halloween, it was the one me and Shizuo sat under with everyone else.

I wanted to cry, but I can't, but I can't stop the tears, I want none of this, I wanted everything to go back to normal. I can't stop them, but I don't want to be weak, it would make me an easy target, that's what I've been doing all my life though, holding in my feelings, holding in the pain.

I never wanted to show anyone, I didn't want to be weak, I didn't want to show people my feelings, I don't want people to pity me, I wanted to be strong, I didn't want this.

I never asked for any of this, I never asked to be made fun of, I didn't ask for people to ignore me, I didn't ask to be stronger, I didn't ask to not have people like me, I didn't ask to block out people.

But that's exactly what I did, with holding in my emotion, never showing anyone but myself, it made me weak, it made me foolish.

I was doing all of this to myself, I couldn't do anything, I don't want to be this way, I made people hate me, I blocked out everyone and everything, all because I didn't want to show people my emotions.

I can't help it now, I curl up in a ball, as I cry, but no one is around to hear me cry, no one is around to hear my pleads, no one is here to comfort me, and it's all my fault. I drive off everyone who cares for me, by not showing emotion, all my fault.

I could cry, as loud and as much as I want to, but no one would hear me, I cry more and more, as my vision blurs, my glasses covered in tears, over flowing, as it stained my dress with tears.

I felt like I was nothing and no one would hear me, but what was that, I hear rustling, I hope for it to be one of them, even both of them, even if there was fighting over me, it was better than feeling alone.

I felt like I was nothing, rustling, please let it be someone, someone to be there for me. I look up, seeing three blurred people walk up, I try to wipe away my tears to see them, but by the time I did it was to late.

It was them, again, I was to weak to do anything, I was nothing, I tried to get free, but I couldn't do anything, nothing. When I do show my emotions I get nothing, but yet again, no one was there to hear my emotions, I knew that this couldn't be happening.

"Well if it isn't Shizuo Heiwajima's little bitch." Said one member.

"Again with this." I say, putting my emotions away.

Blocking out everyone, but that didn't change the fact that I felt it inside, I blocked the emotion from my face, from everything, but inside.

"Why is that little smug face crying?" Laughed one boy, as he picked me up.

"What do you plan on doing this time, dipshits." I stated.

"Where going to teach you not to mess with us, and this time we have no one to stop us." Laughed another boy.

I was then thrown, as I braced myself for impact on the floor, still feeling to week to do anything, but nothing came, no pain, all I felt was something soft.

"Raven." It was Mori.

He then placed me behind him, as he looked at the three boys, as it soon multiplied to twelve, someone screamed behind me. I turned around in time to see a fist almost at my face, but something stopped it.

I open my eyes, seeing a pole and Shizuo.

"Thanks for the help." Shizuo said, as him and Mori started fighting off the guys.

"No problem." Mori replied. More guys came, become twenty.

"So you gonna come and help or just stand there." Shizuo said.

I then remembered, I'm not alone, I don't have to hide my emotions, I just chose to do so because I'm stupid, I think I can't trust anyone when in reality, they've been there for me this whole time.

I was never alone, I always had someone there for me, someone who cared, someone who I could trust, it was all of them, all of my Ikebukuro friends, all of my Ouran friends.

I was never alone, I had them, they gave me everything, hope, dreams, love, and most of all friendship, someone to care for me.

I never have to hide myself again, I never have to be alone, I have people for me, I have everything a life should have.

"I'm coming." I whipped off the tears, getting my fighting strength back.

A yellow scarves member ran toward me, I swiftly ducked, kicking his feet, as he toppled to the floor, not even bothering about the dress.

"Thanks for being there for me guys. I'm sorry I was an ass earlier." I said to them, as we still fought.

"Apologize later, will ya. But thanks anyway." Shizuo said, hitting a guy with a pole like you would see in baseball.

"It's alright." Mori said, as he threw a guy into another guy.

I just smiled to my self, happy that I had all of this, that I wasn't alone.

Soon enough the fight was finished, as I looked around seeing all the yellow scarves members down.

"Thanks for being there for me." I smiled.

I knew I never hat to feel along again as I had them. I then look at the time, as it was now after free period, meaning club.

"Crap, gotta go. By Shizuo!" I yelled, running to the club.

I turn the corner, with Mori following behind me, as we were now at the front of the school. I then entered the building, as I bumped into someone, I look up, they weren't from our school as they had different uniforms.

"Sorry." I bowed.

"Raven we got five minutes." Mori stated.

"Crap." I ran up the stairs next to Mori.

I then made it in the club, right on time, as everyone was already sitting on the couch.

"Good to see you two." Kyoya said.

Me and Mori then got in our positions, as Annilise just sat in the back. Just then the door opened, as it was the same thing.

"Welcome." All the boys said, as I sung.

It was now establish that whenever someone would come in that I would sing them in, as I started singing Wanted, along with the back ground music.

"Oh new customers." Tamaki said.

"Get off of me pretty boy." Said a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oh hello." I said, walking up to them.

"Hello." Said the two other girls, as the tallest tried to get Tamaki to leave her alone.

"Where here for the girl, not you." She said, pushing Tamaki off her.

"Come and sit." I said, walking them over to a table.

"You left this." The light brown haired girl says.

"Oh thank you," I grabbed my idea card.

"I'm sorry for pushing you, I was just in a rush." I stated, smiling at them.

"Your smile is so cute." Said the leader it seemed.

"Hmm?" I questioned.

"Oh it was nothing. Also if I was correct your ID said Raven right?" The leader said.

"Yes and you would be?" I asked.

"I'm Benio Amakusa. This is Chizuru and Hinako. We are members from the elite High school Lobelia." She answered.

"Oh, I see. What brings you here?" I asked.

"We were in formed of a member with a high class, singing scholarship came here. And here you are." Benio states.

"Me, I'm nothing special, I just sing a little." I shrugged.

"Not from what I just saw. You where amazing." Chizuru says.

"Ya you are really good." Hinako states.

"Thank you, but what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"We want you to come and join Lobelia Academy." Benio states.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." I state.

"Awe why not?" Hinako asks.

"I'm afraid I still have a debt to pay. Also I would prefer to stay with my little sister." I state.

"Little sister?" They questioned.

"Yes, Annilise." I call her over.

She then picks up the laptop walking over, as she sits down next to me.

"What?" She asks not looking away from the laptop.

"Say hi." I said.

"Hey." She states, not looking up from the laptop.

I then shut the laptop, as she looks at me with anger.

"What was that for!?" She screams.

"Anyway this is my little sister." I state.

"Oh I see." They state looking at Annilise.

"If that's all I must get going. The club will close shortly." I state.

"Alright, just remember you always have the opportunity to join." Benio states.

"Alright thank you." They leave, along with the rest of the customers.

Now that club was over, Shizuo came to pick me up, as he carried my bag.

"Rayray-chan, can we come to?" Honey asks, as he sits on Mori's shoulders.

"Ya." I smile.

"Yay~" We then all leave for my apartment.

I never did chose Shizuo or Mori, as I didn't know which to chose, but that didn't matter. All that mattered is I still had both of them with me. There would be times where Shizuo or Mori kissed me, or held my hand, but I never chose one, I couldn't.

They would still fight and get in arguments, as it was usually tied between the two for almost anything.

When ever they where both with me they would tend to fight, as I would kick them out for a little while till they stopped arguing.

As for Annilise, it seemed she had a new admire, I knew who it was, but was a little surprised. I never did mind though, now she had not just Masaomi who liked her, but Tamaki as well.

I was happy, even with all fighting, which became worse when ever Izaya came to visit. Mori and Shizuo would be fighting, when Izaya shows up, making all three of them fight each other.

I just laughed, hopping none of this would ever change.


End file.
